Darker Desires
by Illiandyandra
Summary: Fantasies are ours to control...but Dreams can take on a life of their own!
**Darker Desires
** AnniKay & Illiandyandra

Various Mercedes based pairings

 _Disclaimer:_ I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to the,

 _THANKS_ to everyone who has taken the time to review. Your encouragement helps more than you know. Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the stories.

AN: Please note this author does not advocate violence, rape or nonconsensual sex. This story is merely meant to be an examination of a certain type of fantasy. No actual are fictional characters were really hurt in the writing of this story. **NO Always Means NO**. There is no time when Non-Consensual sex shouldn't be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law. **This is just a fantasy. Drugs are bad. Underage Drinking is bad. We all Agree on those very salient principals.**

 **ALL OF THIS MEANS TRIGGER WARNING…SERIOUS, MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING!**

* * *

 **Dream A Little Nightmare…Or Is It!**

There were many times Mercedes Jones wished she was just a little more normal. Oh she didn't want to change the way she looked, or really anything about herself except for the fact that she could not seem to make herself stop fantasizing about her friends. When she was honest with herself she knew it wasn't merely the fact that she fantasized about them, it was the manner in which she fantasized about them. When she was very honest with herself she acknowledged that her problems with how she fantasized about her friends really only applied to one of them...Puck. And the worst part was that the better she got to know Puck, the worst she felt about using him as such sick, sick away. Mercedes was well read in she had done her research she knew that technically there wasn't anything wrong with her fantasies. Still every time she had one she tried to corral it into something sweet and touching and romantic the way a young girl's fantasy was supposed to be. But it never stayed that way.

She was 14 the first time that she had one. It really wasn't very bad. She just imagined that that when he was crowding her against the locker teasing her about her size, rather than just using his words Puck ran his hands all over her budding body. Then rather than just asking her what size her bra was, he explored the feel of her already quite large, pendulous breasts with his big callused hands. In her mind's eye she saw him rubbing his cock against her soft belly, murmuring dirty things in her ear...like "You know you want to be on your hands and knees getting your hot, sexy pussy stroked by my cock." Or even, "In fact, I bet that your tight little pussy is wet as hell. But you have to earn this dick. Bet them pretty lips gonna feel real good on my cock." That very first time it hadn't even gone much further than that before she experienced her very first orgasm.

If only they'd stayed that tame, she probably wouldn't feel so bad. If only she hadn't learned that Puck really wasn't a bad guy, she probably wouldn't feel so bad. But they hadn't stayed tame, and she did know that Puck really was a nice guy. So Mercedes tried to force herself to stop having her darker fantasies. Unfortunately, Mercedes Jones soon found that the human psyche is a strange and marvelous thing. When denied the pleasure it was so very used to, when denied the achingly nasty fantasies it craved, her psyche would strike back. Fantasies could only be refused for so long. For while one had the ability to control their waking mind we all must sleep; and when one slept there was just no controlling dreams.

 *******DoDD*****DoDD*****DoDD*******

Mercedes was walking down the halls of McKinley High looking fierce, fabulous and completely ready to take the world by storm. She and Kurt had gone shopping that weekend and she had found the cutest top. It was fire engine red and made her skin come alive. The surplice top was just deep enough to make her breasts look amazing, but not so deep that she looked slutty, despite their substantial size. The gathered crossover detail on the empire style bodice just emphasized one of her best features. The top's sleeve length was perfect hitting her just at the elbow, highlighting her strong forearms without showing off what she considered a problem area of her upper arms. While technically a shirt, Mercedes had found that it was long enough to work with a pair of black leggings rather than wearing jeans. With that discovery, she'd looked through her closet until she found a pair of black slouch boots with a modest two inch heel. Her weave was curled and bounced on her shoulders with every step she took. Her makeup was on point, her lips glossy and brick red, her eyes looking wide and innocent.

Noah Puckerman had a secret. Despite all the bullying and taunts he threw at the voluptuous Miss Jones, watching her tits bounce as she strutted down the hallway never failed to get his dick hard. The best about the chocolate diva was that walking her walk was just as boner inducing going as it was coming. Usually, after watching tits wiggling under her shirt and her hips swaying in her jeans, Puck would find some worthless skank of a Cheerio and sweet talk her into 'his office' to relieve the pressure in his pants. But more and more often the Cheerios just weren't doing it as a replacement. They didn't have big ass lips that looked soft as hell or big ass tits that looked even softer. They sure as hell didn't have an ass that would make a Kardashian wail at the injustice of the world. Over that particular weekend Puck had done the math in his head. How long he'd get if she reported him versus how much satisfaction he'd get from finally fucking the shit out of her. The satisfaction of finally having her where she belonged… wrapped round his cock. He truly believed that it would be so worth it.

In the instant he made that decision, Puck's watching took a much more sinister turn. He paid attention, not just to how she looked walking the halls, but to when she walked the halls by herself. By the time he realized that his quarry was rarely if ever alone in between classes, Puck also come to the realization that he'd need more time and quiet than school could provide. So for the rest of the week, Noah Puckerman turned on the charm. The real stuff he usually saved to getting his grandmother to give him great Chanukah gifts or to get his mom to forget that he'd been an hour late for curfew. By the end of the week, he had all the information he needed and had pushed Karofsky's dumb ass out of his closet and into a date with the gay best friend of the girl he was determined to get up in. Since he'd found out that Mercedes and Hummel had a standing Friday night date he'd needed to get him out of the way. It had actually been way easier than he'd thought.

It had worked even better than he'd expected. By second period that Friday, Jones was walking the halls alone more often than not because Hummel was all booed up with Dave. After lunch he managed to corner her at her locker. "Yo, Jones…" he taunted while crowding her in tightly enough that he could feel her massive tits pressing into his belly. "So, I guess your boy Hummel is gonna be too busy tonight for the two of you to have one of your little sleepovers."

Mercedes didn't give quarter, despite the fact that she was understandably a little frightened. "What do you know about them Puckerman, you been peeping in my window?"

Puck leaned down and whispered darkly. "Not on your sleepover nights…I don't like those footie pajamas, but that sexy purple nighty you wear on nights your cute little hands make their way between those sexy thighs of yours…now that does things to me every single time."

"Oh my fucking God." Mercedes gasped angrily. "You are a fucking Peeping Tom." She latched onto the least confusing emotion his words had made her feel. "You do realize that my dad is a firm believer that the Black Panthers were totally correct in the need for Black men to own guns. He has like four shot guns alone."

Puckerman smirked. "Please your father is six foot ten, about four hundred pounds and a goddamn dentist. Shooting me would be the nicest way he could kill me." Somehow he still seemed unconcerned despite his very accurate assessment of her father. "If he had any idea how many times I've thought of climbing through that window and replacing your fingers with my cock…" he trailed off.

"Yeah, right." His quarry scoffed, falling back on disbelief. "What do you really want Puckerman?"

"Your mouth and tits wrapped round my dick…but I'm willing to settle for you and me going out tonight for a start."

Her skeptical look got even more fraught with incredulity. "Why are you and Karofsky suddenly all pressed for me and my boy Kurt? You two have been slushying and bullying us for years. Now suddenly y'all are asking us for dates?" Noah just nodded. "Why? You do know neither of us are popular. We aren't cool. Hell, we're both still virgins." She babbled.

A groan almost wrenched itself from Puck's throat. "Yeah, we know." He told her as he fought to get himself under control before he ended her virginity then and there, consequences be damned. "Come out with me tonight. It's gotta be better than waiting around your place for Hummel to call and tell you about his date." The wry smirk that crossed her face told him that he was winning the battle. "You know you want to, Jones. We can go to that Mexican place in Wapakoneta." He cajoled. He wanted her in his truck and far enough away from Lima to put her at his mercy. It was a little too bad that Mercedes didn't see the things he had planned for her in his eyes.

"Fine. But you need to pick me up before six and my curfew is one." She gave in easily. She really didn't want to be the only soul at McKinley who didn't have a date that night. Even if he did feel the need to drive two towns away to go on their 'date', he was right, it would be better than sitting at home alone.

"I'll be there at five thirty." He agreed and shocked her by dropping a quick, fierce kiss to her lips, completely destroying her idea that he didn't want anyone to know he'd asked her out. "Just as soft as I thought they would be." Puck told her as he finally stepped back out of her personal space.

As the day went on, Mercedes heard everything about Kurt's date that evening with David Karofsky. Where they were going…Casa Lu Al for Italian that wasn't Breadstix. What they were doing after dinner…going to the movies to see The Three Musketeers. And how 'David' had just been bullying them because he was scared to admit how he felt about Kurt and jealous of the fact that she and Kurt were able to hug and he couldn't even acknowledge his feelings. She didn't share her news, just let Kurt enjoy his good fortune. After the final bell, she headed home with Kurt to help him pick his outfit for his first date. It didn't really take as long as she had originally thought to get him sorted out. He'd apparently been planning and replanning his first date outfit for years. She had time to go home and shower and primp a little before Puck arrived to pick her up. Mercedes texted her parents that she was going out for dinner with a friend and met him at the door.

"Damn Sexy Mama…you're looking hot." Puck smirked as his eyes took in her date night chic, blue dress clad curves. Her lips were glossy and a shade of purply red that he needed to see rubbed off in the most interesting of ways by the end of the night. Her eyes were wider and bright and innocent. He could not wait to replace that innocence with her first understandings of passion.

Even though she figured that Puck had just asked her out of a sense of pity, as a fierce and fabulous diva going on her first date…Mercedes had felt a very real need to show him exactly how fierce and fabulous she really was. So she'd strapped herself into a sexy black lace bra that pushed her girls up and together in a display of cleavage that was making Puck's mouth water. The matching black lace thong made sure that she didn't have any panty lines in the silky material. Her size six feet clad in four-inch-high black leather sandals that showed off her weekly pedicure and brought her head even with Puck's lips. She looked him over. He'd worn a nice pair of dark wash jeans with a burgundy pull over and a great pair of boots. "You're looking pretty good yourself, Puckerman." She grabbed her purse and checked it for the necessities; cell phone, her debit card, her keys; before locking the house up.

"Look…let's drop the last name thing. You're Sexy Mama, I'm Noah. Alright?" he said as he ushered her to his love wagon.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "You do know I have an actual name…right?"

"Yes, your name is Miz Mercedes Mya Jones…but as sexy as your name is…your body is even sexier…so forgive me if I just cut the bullshit and call you exactly what you are…one Hot and Sexy Mama." Puck rebutted as he helped her into the cab. It took all his willpower not to take a bite of her ass right there in her parents drive way.

Deciding that discretion was the better part of valor on that particular subject, she decided to spend the twenty minute drive talking about something else. Given her nature and the fact that the two of them really didn't have much in common, Mercedes went with a universal topic. "So, Noah…tell me about yourself. What's your favorite song?"

Noah Puckerman was a man on a mission. His plan had morphed after the first time he'd felt her lips under his earlier that day. He was damn sure going to fuck the curvy little thing in the seat next to him and he was going to fuck her that very night…but his ultimate goal was to have her under him every evening between football practice's end and when her parents got home for the foreseeable future. Her lips were too fucking soft and pretty not to feel sucking him off on the daily. He figured the best way to make sure that his plan came to fruition was to not only make her cum until she passed the fuck out…but to make her feel as if they had connected on a deeply emotional level. So he answered her honestly. "Pretty much everything by Incubus. I can get down with harder rock, but alternative from when we were little…like ninety-eight to twenty ten…all of it is my jam."

"Even Nickelback?" she teased.

Puck's laughter rang out. "People can front all the fuck they want…Nickelback was fucking awesome. They do a concert tomorrow that bitch would be sold out like a mutherfucker."

Mercedes just shook her head. "I know right. They were constantly putting out songs that made sense in a sea of madness…I mean think about the time period when they put out 'Rockstar' and the lyrics and tell me it was a perfect summation of the beginnings of the 'famous to be famous' culture."

"You aren't wrong. But my favorites were some of their least mainstream songs." He reached into his glove box and pulled out a CD. With practiced ease, he traded the one in the truck's player with the dark colored CD in the slightly ominous looking case. A driving bass riff and drum beat soon filled the cab. "This is their 'Dark Horse' album. it's darker and edgier and sexier than their mainstream stuff. Favorite album of all their shit."

With a nod, Mercedes listened. She would never admit it, but being that close to Puck and listening to such sensual lyrics, over such driving and sexy music was doing things to her. Puck noticed that she was listening intently to the lyrics and that the silhouette of the front of her dress had changed. He hid a smirk as his mind processed what his eyes were seeing. Sweet, innocent Mercedes Jones had nipples that were both long enough and hard enough to press the silky fabric of her dress outward…all because she was listening to some sexy music. Puck made a note to play her something just as hot after their dinner. 'Mezzanine' by Massive Attack wouldn't be something she'd have ever heard before but it would be the perfect soundtrack for all he was going to do to her. They talked about music and finding the right music to fix or set any mood as Puck navigated the back roads between the two smallish towns.

When they got to the restaurant, Puck behaved like a perfect gentleman, holding doors and pulling out chairs and being completely charming. The dinner conversation was never stilted. They talked about things from school. They talked more about music. They talked about football. Mercedes knew more about it than Noah ever would have believed. She led the discussion into basketball, which made Puck's eyes shine. By the end of dinner, Puck was actually rethinking his plans for the rest of the evening, but then Mercedes dropped her napkin and bent down to get it. The vision of her tits framed in the pretty blue material of the deep v of her dress…filled him with renewed resolve.

After the restaurant, Puck took Mercedes to a little dive bar where both the bouncer and the bartender were sympathetic to young men who wanted to encourage young women out of their panties through the judicious application of alcohol. Noah Puckerman was not one of those. Puck preferred not to get his dates drunk. He wanted them to remember their ride on the Zilla. A third of a Molly or E pill …stolen from his father's stash during their rare visits, added to even the lowest proof alcohol would usually seal the deal. It had certainly worked on Quinn Fabray and she was definitely more of a tight ass than Mercedes. She had to be. As far as Puck was concerned the only chick that had a bigger stick up her ass than Quinn was Rachel Berry. "Noah, you do know that we're both under twenty-one…hell man, we aren't even eighteen." She pointed out in the parking lot.

"Yeah, but for twenty bucks that dude will let anyone in. I want to dance with you…in public. We aren't gonna get in anywhere else where we can." He pointed out. "You don't have to drink…or you can get one drink and sip on it all night…like a glass of wine or something that won't have much of anything in it." He assured before he moved around the truck to help her down.

"Alright…but let's not press our luck. An hour, hour and a half tops then we can catch a movie or something."

Puck smiled charmingly. "Alright an hour and we'll head up." Mercedes never realized that her reticence had played right into his hands. Twenty bucks got them in the door another twenty got Puck's carefully measured eighth of a gram of ecstasy served in the surprisingly decent red wine Mercedes ordered feeling very mature. They spent the next ten or fifteen minutes, picking out songs to dance to on the bar's rather eclectic selection of music on the huge digital jukebox in one corner of the dance floor while they sipped their drinks. As soon as they handed the bartender back their empty glasses, Puck dragged Mercedes out on the floor just as the opening strains of one of Puck's picks, Chris Isaack's 'Wicked Games'. It was a great song to grind to. So that was exactly what they did.

Within twenty minutes, their dancing was having a pronounced effect on Mercedes. All her nerve endings felt like they were on fire. Every touch of Noah's long, thin, calloused fingers over the soft plains of her skin. He didn't just stick to her arms either. As they danced his fingers found their way along the swells of her breasts, under the wealth of her silky black hair, and eventually under the hem of her dress. When he was able to dance with her, holding her skirt high enough on her thick, brown thigh to for Puck to be sure that if she was wearing panties, they were tiny at best…he knew it was time to get her back into his truck. The simple fact that Mercedes was giggly and happy without appearing to be stumbling and falling down drunk made Puck happy himself. It meant that neither of the guys he'd paid would feel the need to pay attention to protect themselves if their racket got busted.

However, since Mercedes wasn't falling down drunk, Puck made sure to take the same route back that he'd taken to get to Wapakoneta in the first place. with one little difference. Once they were about halfway between the two towns, he 'accidentally' missed a turn and they ended up in a pretty, barren field that was government land and rarely if ever bothered. It took Puck very little effort to convince Mercedes to move to the bed of the truck and 'watch the stars'. "You have a big ass sleeping bag in the bed of your truck…you do know that you are not getting the cookie tonight? Don't you?"

Puck gave her an innocent smile. "We can just lay out and watch the stars. It's still too early to head home and we're too late to go to any of the movies that would have us out in time to make your curfew." He said a loud even as he thought to himself. 'Oh, I'm gonna be the fucking Cookie Monster tonight.' He unrolled his carefully prepared sleeping bag. It was black cotton and big enough to fill the whole truck bed even though it remained doubled. Inside were three layers of yoga mats to further cushion the pushing. Also concealed in the wraps that he used to bind the rolled mattress to the cab wall were a set of sex restraints, and condoms. He'd used both when called for, though he knew that he wouldn't be using the latter that night.

He helped her climb up and followed the rolling of her ass as she took off her heels and crawled up towards the truck cab. "It is comfortable," Mercedes admitted.

Puck nodded and smiled. The couple got comfortable on the 'bed'. As the music of the Mezzanine CD Puck had changed to before they got out the cab came through the small window above their heads, they shared their very limited knowledge of constellations and stars. That took all of three or four minutes. "Why do you bully us so much?" Mercedes blurted out as she tried to ignore the heat of the amazingly warm October night and the licks of flaming bliss that popped into existence on her skin wherever the football player touched her.

"I bullied Hummel. He irritates me. I don't give a fuck about the gay thing. My Uncle Matt, he's my dad's younger brother, he is totally gay-almost as gay as Hummel. But he is also just like Dad and just like me…total mack daddy. Hummel, Berry, Fabray…all of them thing they are the fucking gods walking among the plebes. That's why I fuck with your boy. Every time I toss his ass into a dumpster, it's just my way of telling him to stop acting like he's all better than the rest of us."

"Is that why you knocked up Quinn?" she asked quietly even as she involuntarily leaned further into his embrace.

He shrugged. "That's why I fucked her. The pregnancy wasn't planned on either of our parts." He lied a little. While he had not planned on getting the cheerleader pregnant, he hadn't done anything to prevent it. Just like he wasn't planning on knocking up the girl next to him…he just wasn't planning on using any preventative measures.

Mercedes looked up at him from the crook of his arm. "So you explained Kurt…even if I disagree…you didn't say why you slushy and push me into lockers and shit at school."

"I don't bully you. I'll admit I harass the hell out of you. But it's purely sexual. I slushy you when you're in a shirt that's light enough to show me your tits when it's wet. That plus your nipples get hard as fuck when that slushy hits you. And you cannot even claim that you don't feel my hands on your ass when I get up on you in the halls. I love your tits more than fucking air…but that sexy ass of yours runs a close second."

"So that's why you hit me when I'm at my locker?" she asked him curiously.

"Yeah." He nodded, his eyes taking on a glossy faraway look. "Fuck, when you bend down to get into your locker. I love smacking your ass…especially when you are in leggings." Puck's laughter was dark and so dirty it was completely filthy. He felt her stiffen and knew that he needed to do some quick damage control if he wanted her relaxed and feeling the small amount of the drug he'd slipped her. "Look, I'd apologize for my actions…but I wouldn't mean it. But I am sorry if I ever hurt you or made you scared of me. I actually would prefer that you like me." He said softly leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.

When she didn't push him away, Noah pressed his advantage. His tongue swiped over the lush curve of Mercedes' lower lip. As soon as she let him in…Puck deepened the kiss allowing his questing tongue to taste every part of her mouth. Mercedes enjoyed the kiss, even when it went deeper still. When Puck maneuvered their bodies so that Mercedes was laying on her back with Puck hovering over her, she pushed against him, despite how good things felt, she had no intention of going beyond first base on a first date. Noah ignored the increasingly insistent pushes, instead grabbing Mercedes' smaller hands in his own. Quickly and with practiced ease, he worked her hands to her sides and gently but relentlessly pushed them up the slightly slick cotton of the sleeping bag. Mercedes didn't feel the restraints until they were tightened around her wrists. She wrenched her head to the side. "What the fuck, Puck?" she shouted.

He smirked covering her mouth to impress upon her the seriousness of the situation. Something about her naïveté drove him crazy and made him want to fuck it all the way out of her. "Listen carefully, Sexy Mama. You are going to do exactly as I say and you can scream all you want…no one will hear you out here," Mercedes vehemently shook her head no, "Yes, yes you are. You know why? If you don't, it's going to hurt when I fuck you and I'm going text Karofsky and Hummel will have his first time tonight too…just like you, whether he wants to or not."

Mercedes brown eyes filled with fear when he mentioned her best friend. Puck wasn't sure if it was because he had threatened her bestie, or because she realized exactly what was going to happen to her in the next little while. Finally, Mercedes nodded her head. Puck slowly removed his hand. He smiled when he heard her whimper a little. "Oh, yeah, I like hearing your moans, Mama," he ran his hand over her breasts. He hadn't thought his cock could get harder. But he was almost hurting he wanted to fuck the girl beneath him so badly.

Mercedes was completely stunned. She could not fathom how she could really be about to get raped. What the hell was going on in Puck's mind? He was usually normal enough, just a bit of a bully. She'd known him for years. They sang and danced together, worked on performances together, granted never alone but still she knew him. She'd even thought he was charming.

She twisted against her restraints and tried to get free. Puck just smirked as her movements pressed her sexy breasts into his chest. He ran his hands up her body. "You feel so good," he breathed.

With a groan, Mercedes stopped trying to move. She was stuck. The short songstress felt the tears on her cheeks. She felt scared and... a little guilty. She had often fantasized about a stranger coming into her home and taking her roughly. In fact, if Puck really had watched her get herself off, she had probably been thinking of exactly that. It was her go to fantasy. She liked imagining being taking and ravished and forced to come.

Now, here it was, like he had telepathy, or something. Mercedes felt herself getting wet and felt even guiltier. Puck was a sex shark of the upmost order; he could easily see the signs of burgeoning arousal in the girl he was determined to turn into a woman. To check his hypothesis, he slid his hands into the low cut neckline of her dress and into the lace of her bra. His nimble fingers made quick work of baring her G cup breasts. "Aw hell yeah." Puck rubbed her large tits teasing a nipple before pulling it roughly. She gasped. He stopped and looked into her eyes. Did she enjoy that? He pulled again. Her tears were still flowing, but she was totally into it, he could tell by the way her body shivered rather than arching up to relieve the pain. "Your nipples are so fucking hard they could cut glass. You still gonna pretend like you don't want this?" he leaned closer to whisper.

"Please," she pleaded.

"Please what Sexy Mama? I'm going to have you. Smack your ass, tickle your pussy, fuck you hard and then I'm going to take you home and you are not going to tell anyone."

Mercedes nodded in agreement, "I won't tell, please don't hurt me."

"I can't promise I won't hurt you, but you know that I'm gonna make sure you enjoy everything I do to you. I gonna to come back for more of this." He leaned forward and took a nipple into his mouth. He sucked hard and flicked it with his tongue. Mercedes stifled moan was music to his ears. Puck slid his other hand down to her moving legs and back up the inside of her thick, soft thighs. He curved his hand over the hot, wet gusset of her panties, gripping her pussy hard. Her moans certainly weren't stifled any longer. Puck wasn't an idiot. He knew that taking her home with ripped up clothing would see him in grown ass man jail, not just juvie, he took a last hard nibble of the sensitive flesh in his mouth before pulling back with the morsel in his teeth until her breast would stretch no further. Releasing it, he rose up and carefully removed her lacy panties. Returning his attention to her previously neglected tit, Noah started to move his fingers up and down her slit. She moaned and he pushed past her pussy lips to her core.

"I am going to fuck the shit out of you Mercedes," he sighed into her tit.

She sobbed a little, but he heard a lot more moans than sobs. She was so turned on by him, but Mercedes knew this was wrong. She started as Puck pushed his fingers inside of her, popping her admittedly weakened hymen. Both of them almost came when at the feeling of his strong questing fingers in her hot wet center. He shifted his weight so he could fuck her with his fingers harder. He let his thumb brush her clit and she gasped. Puck let go of the nipple that had been firmly cushioned in his mouth. He smirked as he looked into her eyes. He pressed a long, deep, wet kiss to her panting mouth. His hand kept working as he felt her getting wetter and wetter. She moaned and he flicked her clit harder, faster.

"Come on baby," he whispered into her ear and licked her earlobe. "Cum for me, you know you love it. Cum on my fingers…give us both what we want."

Mercedes couldn't believe it. She felt so hot, so wet, so turned on. She had only ever felt this way when she was alone in her bed. She felt full as his fingers pounded into her.

"Turn over," he said it more to himself than to her. He flipped her over, causing her wrists to twist over her head. Pushing her dress up to her waist with his clean hand, he reinserted his fingers and let his palm hit her ass as he finger fucked her from behind. She tried to sit up and look back at him, but he pushed her down holding her down, his fingers moving faster and harder inside her.

"Fuck Mercedes, you are so fucking wet." Puck laughed. "You know I'm not gonna be satisfied with just this once. Your ass is mine now, Sexy Mama."

With that Mercedes felt her stomach flip flop and she shut her eyes tight. Her screams filled the night as she came on his hand. It was her first ever social orgasm, and she knew that she could never cry rape when they got home. She hadn't intended to go as far as they had, but she couldn't lie and claim she wasn't enjoying every minute of it.

"Oh yeah, baby," He leaned down and let his tongue take the place of his finger. He held her ass with both of his hands and fucked her with his tongue. He started off slowly, tasting her, but then he let loose and moved his tongue in and out of her quickly.

Mercedes had never felt an orgasm this intense and long. It took her a long moment to realize that she was actually having more than one and Puck wasn't stopping. His mouth felt warm and wet on her pussy and he sounded like he was loving what he was doing. She lay her head to the side unable to get up as his tongue ravished her pussy.

Puckerman sat up and glanced down at her chocolate ass. He was so hard. He let his cock brush against her ass and felt her stiffen. He knew that taking her ass would have to wait for another time. He didn't have the time to get her opened up…not all the way, he wasn't going to open her up totally…just enough that it would hurt the good way.

"Please don't," her voice was soft.

Puck growled. He was a little pissed off that she would continue to deny how much she was enjoying this. His hand came down on her ass hard. She gasped and he knew that she hadn't expected that. He let his other hand come down on the other cheek. He watched her ass jiggle. Fuck, he loved her ass. Watching it jiggle in response to his smacks was even better with nothing in the way. Mercedes tried to sit up. He wasn't ready for that just yet, so he used his body weight to hold her down. "Don't fucking move Cedes. You're going to remember this night for the rest of your life. And Monday at school, you're going to walk in looking as sexy as you do to night, holding my fucking hand. I told you, you're mine now."

Mercedes moaned. But Puck couldn't have said if it was pleasure or disagreement. He felt his control slip. He began to spank her ass in earnest now. He used his body to get better leverage on the girl. He grunted with each slap and then used his other hand to grab her ass hard. He had lost control. He knew it. He spread Mercedes' legs wider so he could see her pussy. His hand came down hard between her legs and the girl tried to squirm away from him. He felt a smile spread across his lips. He slapped her pussy again.

Mercedes gasped. "Stop, please," She needed him to stop touching her. Her body was buzzing from how good this felt and how bad it all was. When he stopped spanking her pussy, Mercedes thought maybe it was over. He was still. She felt his weight leave her back. She couldn't turn to see what he was doing. Then suddenly, he grabbed her hips and forced his cock inside of her. Mercedes gasped as she felt him deep inside her.

"Fuck." He breathed. "You're so fucking tight." He started to pound her pussy hard and fast. She could barely breath and she felt him plunging in and out of her. "I can't believe I'm finally I'm fucking you Mercedes, oh god, yeah," He pumped her deeper with every word.

With a groan she put her face down on the sleeping bag and bit into the cover. She felt her legs shaking and knew he was holding all of her weight. He took advantage of this and began to move her body on his cock. "I'm so close. But I want to see your pretty face when I come inside you." With that he pulled out of her and turned her back over. She took in his muscular chest and arms and his penetrating eyes. She didn't even know when he'd taken off his shirt. He looked wild and like he had lost control. He smiled a wicked smile at her as he pushed back inside her with a grunt.

"Oh my god," Mercedes gasped as she felt him deep inside her. Her eyes rolled back into her head in pure pleasure. She really wanted him to fuck her harder, but she didn't know how to, or rather, couldn't let herself ask for it. Puck's hands moved up her body, pausing for a moment on her tits. He let one hand slide up around her neck and squeezed a little.

She tingled when she felt the pressure he was putting on her neck. He was so close to hurting her, but for some sick reason that made her more turned on. Hazel eyes locked on brown as he took his pleasure from her pussy. Puck pounded into Mercedes. He didn't even mind that she resolutely kept her restless legs from wrapping around him. She kept them down at his sides, but she never realized that her rebellion only made her feel tighter. They both reveled in the pleasure that his body was finding in hers. The sound of his balls slapping against her ass, Puck's moans and Mercedes sharp yelps and screams filled the night air.

"You want my cum, don't you Sexy Mama?" He breathed into her ear. "Fuck yeah. Cum with me."

As happy as she was that her mother had gotten her on the shot when Quinn came to live with them, Mercedes still shook her head. Why take the chance. But Noah was not going to be denied. His slid his hands under her ass and tilted her hips up into his thrusts. "Holy God." Mercedes cried out. With a grunt of pure satisfaction, he came hard inside her. The pulses of his cock beating against the spasming walls of her pussy and the hot, almost electrically stimulating, jets of his cum hitting her walls skyrocketed Mercedes orgasm into the stratosphere. Puck's pleasure magnified by having his fantasy and feeling her pleasure in his forcefulness… he came so strong and so hard he almost blacked the hell out. He lay still on top of her. She could feel his heart beating against her breast.

As the night cooled their bodies and their breathing returned to normal, Puck leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Tomorrow, I'll take you to Breadstix, then we'll chill at the lake and you can learn to suck my cock."

 *******DoDD*****DoDD*****DoDD*******

Puck woke with a start. His sheets were tangled all around his legs. His cum was cooling in his pajama pants and yet he was still hard as a rock. "Damn, I have gotta stop having that damn dream. Sexy Mama will fucking KILL me if she ever finds out." he murmured to himself as he got up to go take a shower. His real mom was gonna kill him if she had to buy more laundry stuff early again, too.

* * *

This is Annikay. After the death of Illiandyandra's father and a major, debilitating medical diagnosis, Illy's mother had to come and live with her family so Illy could take care of her. After being forced to realize that she has absolutely no time to write any longer she has asked me to take over her stories. Our writing styles are some what different.

This has been sitting uncompleted on her desktop for quite sometime so I finished it to try my hand at blending the two styles.

Please drop me/us a line to let me know how I did.

Also Let me know which of her works you are aching for an update on.

Thank you all for bearing with Illy during what has become one hell of a trying time in her life. Fortunately the Twins and her older kids are all doing very, very well and her marriage is going strong.

TTFN,  
Anni


End file.
